MeIs
by YumiX
Summary: Et si Yôko n'était pas attirée par Sei? Si elle était amoureuse de Yumi? Un triangle amoureux...le triangle des rosa-chinensis...qui gagneras le coeur de Yumi? Chapitre 12 en ligne
1. Chapter 1

You. Us. Me. Is

Note de l'auteur: Merci pour m'avoir donner cette idée...c'est une courte fanfiction YokoXYumi bonne lecture.

Chapitre 1 :

"Quel infâme personne je suis!" Pensa t'elle regardant les lumière des voitures qui passaient danser sur le plafond de sa chambre ou l'obscurité régnait.

Couchée dans son lit, le bras soutenant sa tête et ses cheveux court cheveux formant un rideau épais devant son visage.

"Je ne devrais pas...et pourtant il est déjà trop tard...je l'aime!" Pensa t'elle, la jeune fille était plus proche de l'âge adulte que de l'adolescente irresponsable, elle avait pensé à ses sentiments jour après jour depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée.

Elle, la jeune fille qui avait ravi son coeur...celle qui avait sauvé sa petite soeur...celle pour qui son coeur battait. Yoko avait beau se répéter que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle était trop jeune et trop naïve et malgré cela...ses sentiments grandissaient à chaque fois qu'elle voyait cette petite fille innocente.

De l'amour fraternel...elle y avait pensé mais hélas ce qu'elle ressentait était bien plus fort et dernièrement elle avait des pensées perverses de la jeune fille.

Ce qu'elle en avait honte, honte au point de prétexter des examens pour ne pas rencontrer le regard de cette fille.

-Yumi! Chuchota t'elle en roulant sur le côté, elle regarda la photo que Tsutako avait prise à sa demande, elle en avait un album entier. Tous chez cette fille lui plaisait, ses cheveux, ses yeux mais également sa personnalité. Elle avait été ensorcelée par cette jeune fille à la minute même ou elle l'avait vue entrer dans la salle de réunion avec Sachiko.

Yumi, une jeune fille pas particulièrement belle...mais d'une générosité tellement grande, emplie d'une force dont elle n'était pas elle même consciente et c'est ce qui faisait tout son charme.

Yoko aurait aimé lui dire, mais comment? Yumi ne voyait que par Sachiko et Sachiko...aimait Yumi s'en était certain. Yoko n'aimait pas les triangles amoureux encore moins depuis qu'il s'agissait de ses deux petites soeurs car si elle tentait quelque chose ce serait le yamayurikai qui risquerait d'être dissout par sa faute et son égoïsme.

Alors!Non, Yoko ne dirait rien, qu'en bien même ce soit difficile...elle garderait ses sentiments pour elle, elle devrait se coltiner cette idiote de Sei. Sei, sa meilleure amie mais aussi la fille la plus insupportable à qui elle n'avait jamais eu à faire, toujours occupée à taquiner et à câliner Yumi pour rendre jalouse Sachiko, mais la seule jalouse c'était Yoko. Ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donner pour prendre Yumi dans ses bras encore une fois sans que cela paraisse bizarre.

Elle pourrait prétexté quelque chose...mais serait-elle véritablement satisfaite de vivre son amour caché et de manière floue? Certainement pas! Yoko était une jeune femme décidée et comme sa petite soeur, elle n'aimait pas perdre.

La jeune femme soupira et jeta un oeil à son réveil, la nuit était longue et à penser autant, Yoko en avait mal à la tête.

Elle se leva et descendit pour avaler un cachet d'aspirine, espérant que cela l'aiderais peut-être à dormir...elle aurait besoin de repos! Demain ce serait la remise des diplôme de Sachiko et elle reverrait Yumi.

Yoko remonta dans sa chambre et s'enfonça dans les couvertures, elle regarda le cadre avec le photo de Yumi et passa l'index pour caresser le visage de la jeune fille souriante avant d'embrasser la photo tendrement.

"Bonne nuit Yumi! A demain!" Pensa t'elle en éteignant sa lampe de chevet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 :

Yoko marchait solennellement dans les allées de l'école, la dernière fois qu'elle y était venue c'était pour le festival de l'école. Ce jour ou elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Yumi à cause d'un qui propos avec une élèves de première année. Mais elle l'avait admirée sur les planche lorsqu'elle jouait pour la pièce de théâtre, elle était heureuse de voir quel genre de discourt elle donnerait pour le départ de sa grande-soeur.

Soudain elle sentit une tape sur son dos, elle se retourna pour voir Sei et Eriko qui la précédait.

- Alors Yoko? On rêve? Ce n'est pas ton genre pourtant! Fit remarquer gauchement Sei, cette fille était vraiment lourde parfois.

Yoko soupira avant de croiser les bras en signe de mécontentement.

- Bien...la nostalgie me revenait en tête! Répondit-elle

Yoko avança vers sa petite soeur, toujours égale à elle-même et calme, ses traits étaient détendu.

- Sachiko...félicitation! Dit-elle doucement en posant sa main sur son épaule, Sachiko lui sourit, on peut dire que Yumi l'avait changée, à présent la jeune fille était plus souriante et plus expressive qu'avant.

La remise des diplômes commença et Yoko scruta la salle à la recherche de la présente de Yumi, ou était-elle? Son regard se tourna jusqu'à sa petite soeur, la jeune femme avait l'air de cacher quelque chose de douloureux.

Lorsque Yoshino monta sur scène, Yoko savait que quelque chose de bizarre se passait, traditionnellement c'était les rosa-chinensis en bouton qui faisait le discours de départ.

Aussi elle se leva évitant le regard interrogatoire d'Eriko et de Sei. Elle s'éclipsa discrètement, elle ne verrait pas la remise des diplômes de sa petite soeur mais de toutes manière son intention était de voir Yumi dès le début.

Yoko couru sur le chemin, cherchant frénétiquement la silhouette connue de la jeune fille, les heures passaient et yoko perdait espoir de la voir. Soudain, elle entendit un léger sanglotement.

Yoko se précipita suivant les bruits de sanglot qui parvenaient à ses oreilles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve Yumi adossée contre le tronc d'un arbre, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Yoko aurait voulu pleurer en voyant cette scène, cela lui fendait le coeur de voir ainsi sa protégée.

Elle s'avança ravalant ses propres larmes et s'accroupit en caressant doucement le dessus de la tête de Yumi.

- Yumi? Appela t'elle doucement, avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la jeune fille s'était jetée brutalement dans ses bras perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouvait assise par terre d'une manière peu délicate et avec Yumi qui pleurait contre elle.

Yoko n'osa pas demander ce qui se passait, elle le savait, Yumi avait son coeur brisé...sans doute avait-elle révélé son amour pour Sachiko et celle-ci ne l'avait pas retourné.

Yoko caressa les cheveux de Yumi et la berça longuement pour tenter de la rassurer.

Lorsqu'enfin Yumi s'arrêta de pleurer, Yoko remarqua que la jeune fille était endormir, sans doute était-elle épuisée d'avoir autant pleurer. La jeune femme ne voulait en aucun cas la réveiller, aussi elle la souleva sans beaucoup de mal. Yumi était de fine constitution et pas très lourde. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le chemin de l'école, de nombreux élèves s'écartaient de son chemin, on lui proposa même d'appeler une ambulance ce qu'elle refusa poliment.

Non! Yoko la ramènerait chez-elle dans son appartement et elle prendrait grand soin d'elle. Alors qu'elle arrivait au portail de l'entrée, elle vit les membres du yamayurikai, tout s'inquiétaient...tous sauf Sachiko.

- Qu'est-il arrivé? Demanda Yoshino

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi...mais je suppose que ça à un rapport avec Sachiko! Bon excusez-moi! Je vais la ramener chez-moi, elle n'est pas en état pour le moment! Répondit Yoko.

Elle chargea Yumi à l'arrière de sa propre voiture, la sangla pour ne pas qu'elle glisse et conduisit jusqu'à son appartement, jetant des regards rapide de temps en temps.

Yumi resta endormie, la jeune fille avait du probablement avoir un terrible choc.

Yoko la regarda endormie dans son propre lit et dire que dans ses rêves les plus fou, Yumi était couchée dans ce lit, mais elle était réveillé et souvent dévêtue. Yoko secoua la tête nerveusement avant de descendre en bas pour prévenir les parents de Yumi.

Elle réussit à obtenir leur approbation, Yumi resterait avec elle quelques jours et cela la ravissait au plus au point...mais elle repensa que Yumi serait probablement triste.

Aussi elle décida de faire à manger, la nourriture l'avait toujours aidée à se sentir mieux et elle était certaine que cela aiderait également Yumi.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 :

Yoko monta dans la chambre chargée avec un plateau, elle ouvrit la porte avec son coude et rentra dans la pièce, elle soupira en voyant que Yumi dormait encore.

Elle déposa le plateau sur la surface de son bureau et s'assit sur le matelas pour regarderYumi.

La jeune fille pleurait dans son sommeil, Yoko se mordit la lèvre, la voir ainsi lui faisait énormément de peine.

Doucement elle caressa les cheveux de Yumi, tendrement comme un maman qui réveille son bambin.

Yumi finit par sortir de son sommeil, son regard avait perdu son étincelle, tout son visage respirait la tristesse.

- Ou suis-je? Réussit-elle à articuler.

- Bien...tu es dans ma chambre, ne t'en fait pas tes parents sont au courant...tu vas rester quelques jours avec moi jusqu'à ce que tu te sente un peu mieux! Répondit Yoko en se forçant à sourire pour essayer de la rassurer.

Yumi se blottit dans les bras de Yoko, la jeune femme caressa doucement le dos frêle de Yumi.

-Merci! Chuchota Yumi

- Je t'ai fait quelque chose à manger...je suis certaine que tu te sentiras un peu mieux le ventre plein!Dit-elle.

Elle regarda Yumi manger, rien qu'à voir ses yeux emplis de tristesse, elle savait que son sourire était faux.

- Yoko-sama...pourquoi faites-vous ça pour moi? Demanda Yumi une fois que son assiette fut terminée.

Yoko parut surprise et puis elle sourit "parce que je t'aime Yumi!" Pensa t'elle, mais ce fut une autre phrase qui sortit de sa bouche.

- Tu es ma petite soeur également...et si Sachiko t'as fait du mal tu m'en vois désolée! Expliqua t'elle doucement.

- Non! C'est de ma faute, j'ai cru que...que...enfin j'ai pensé que nous...Commença Yumi, elle ne sut terminer sa phrase que des sanglots douloureux devenaient de plus en plus déchirant.

Yoko passa la porte et soupira une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la chambre, si seulement c'était plus simple.

Yoko s'empara du combiné de téléphone et appuya avec colère sur les touche du téléphone, il fallait qu'elle ai une discussion avec Sachiko...et le plus tôt serait le mieux.

Lorsque sa soeur décrocha le combiné et lui demanda de s'annoncer, Yoko reprit son sang froid, une douleur résonnait dans la voix de Sachiko.

- Sachiko, c'est Yoko à l'appareil! Je voudrais te féliciter pour ton diplôme! Dit-elle

- Onee-sama...merci! Répondit Sachiko sur un ton las, est-ce que Yumi va mieux? Demanda t'elle inquiète.

- Sachiko...si tu espère que je te ménage détrompe-toi! Yumi n'ira jamais mieux tu l'as démolie en petit morceau elle pleura actuellement dans ma chambre! Écoute! Déclara Yoko avant de tendre le combiné vers l'étage d'ou des hurlements de tristesse s'échappait.

- S'il te plaît onee-sama prend soin d'elle! Demanda Sachiko

- ne t'inquiète pas Sachiko je l'aurais fait sans que tu me l'ai demandé! Déclara t'elle.

Yoko pouvait sentir que Sachiko se sentait coupable, elle avait mal d'avoir laisser Yumi, ais que c'était-il passé à la fin?

Yoko remonta dans la chambre, espérant faire sortir les mots de la bouche de Yumi, mais une fois de plus la jeune fille c'était endormie.

Elle tremblait, avait-elle froid? Yoko ne se posa même pas la question ça avait été une dure journée pour elle aussi, elle se changea dans ses vêtements de nuit et se glissa aux côtés de Yumi endormie.

Yoko sentait son coeur se gonfler de bonheur, son sang monter à ses joues et réchauffer l'entièreté de son corp. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un rêve, Yumi était dans son lit...à côté d'elle.

Yoko glissa ses bras pour tenir Yumi serrée contre elle, la position de la cuillère, elle se sentait excitée.

Ses seins appréciaient le contact de Yumi contre elle...et son entre-jambes...qu'il aurait été bon de...Yoko ouvrit de grand -yeux surprise par ses propres pensées.

Elle ne pouvait quand même pas abuser du corp de Yumi et en plus elle dormait.

Yoko se tourna de l'autre côté, essayant de s'endormir, lorsqu'elle sentit une petite main froide caresser la peau chaude de son ventre, un frisson descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Yoko tourna la tête et ses yeux vers tombèrent dans ceux de Yumi, elle avait été réveillée?

- Yumi...je...commença t'elle mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, elle sentait les lèvres douce de Yumi sur les siennes.

Yoko ferma les yeux pour apprécié, c'était mieux que le paradis.

Mais qu'était-elle entrain de faire? Yumi ne devait pas s'en rendre compte...elle était trop perturbée.

Yoko brisa le baisé et regarda Yumi, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Yumi roula sur Yoko, posa avec force ses lèvres dans le cou de la fille plus âgée et lécha avidement chaque parcelle de sa peau.

Déplaçant ses mains sur ses épaules et massant la poitrine de Yoko doucement.

Yoko ne pouvait plus bouger, son corp entier réagissait comme-ci chaque partie avait sa propre conscience tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était de pousser de petit gémissement.

Dieu...comment Yumi pouvait-elle arriver à faire des choses pareille?

-Fais-moi l'amour...Sachiko! Chuchota t'elle à l'oreille de Yoko tout en léchant son lobe.

Yoko raidit en entendant ces mots, Yumi pensait à Sachiko et non à elle.

Il lui fallut rassembler tout son courage et le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore pour immobiliser Yumi.

- Yumi...je ne te laisserais pas te briser en faisant l'amour à d'autre personne...tu aimes Sachiko! Je te promets que ce sera avec elle que tu feras ta première fois! Lança Yoko sévèrement.

Yumi parut se reprendre, ses bras tombèrent ballant le long de ses côtés et sa tête resta baissée à regarder la poitrine haletante de Yoko.

- Je suis désolé Yoko...je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit! S'excusa Yumi.


	4. Chapter 4

Note de l'auteur : désolée d'avoir mis aussi longtemps pour écrire le chapitre 4 ^^

Chapitre 4 :

Les rayons du soleil venaient taper près de sa figure, dérangée, elle se retourna et sentit une douce chaleur à côté d'elle, un parfum agréable qui la força à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne regretta pas de s'être éveillé tant le spectacle à ses côtés valait le détour. Yumi profondément endormie, la jeune fille recroquevillée en boule paraissait si paisible, Youko ne put s'empêcher de la comparer à un mignon petit chat. Un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, si seulement Yumi pouvait la voir comme une potentielle petite amie au lieu de la caser dans le rang intouchable de la grande sœur.

La jeune femme aimait tendrement Yumi et elle caressa du bout des doigts sa joue avant de mettre une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille ce qui fit pousser à Yumi une petite plainte de dérangement. Youko se leva lentement et partit dans sa cuisine pour y préparer le petit déjeuner.

Quelques temps plus tard, alors qu'une délicieuse odeur emplissait la maison toute entière et que Youko tablier non noué sur elle remuait une pâte à pancake, la petite tête de Yumi encore groggy dépassa du chambranle de la porte faisait sortir un petit gloussement de la bouche de Youko. Avec le pyjama un peu trop grand qu'elle portait et surtout son air endormis, elle était terriblement drôle.

« Tu as bien dormis ? » Demanda Youko en souriant à sa petite protégée, celle-ci prit un air absent et répondit d'un ton las « Hum ! Oui ! » Le ton qu'elle avait employé fit froncer les sourcils à Youko inquiète. « Yumi tu peux t'installer à table…je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner préféré ! » Expliqua Youko en servant l'assiette de pancake sur la table, ensuite, elle retourna continuer ses pancake avec la pâte qu'il lui restait encore.

« Youko-sama…je ! Enfin pour hier ! Pardon, je ne voulais pas…enfin ! C'est que ! » Commença Yumi, La jeune femme vint poser sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille pour l'apaiser et lui dit avec un sourire rassurant « Ne t'en fais pas Yumi ! Je comprends et je ne t'en veux pas ! Allez avale-moi ça vite ! Aujourd'hui je t'emmène te promener en ville ! » Dit-elle.

Elle savait très bien que Yumi n'avait aucune envie de sortir de la chambre, mais cela lui ferait du bien de respirer le bon air pollué du centre-ville au lieu de ester renfermée sur elle dans une chambre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Youko lui prépara un bain chaud et la laissa s'y détendre. Après plus d'une demi-heure cependant et ne la voyant toujours pas sortir de la salle-de-bain, l'adrénaline monta en elle rapidement. Toute sorte d'idée noire tournèrent dans sa tête et elle toqua frénétiquement à la porte en appelant Yumi d'une façon paniquée.

N'entendant toujours pas de réponse, elle entra dans la salle-de-bain et ne trouva rien du tout ! Mais où était-elle donc passée ? Elle sentit quelqu'un lui tapoter l'épaule et se tourna pour voir Yumi complètement habillée. Elle soupira de bonheur de voir qu'elle n'avait rien et la prit dans ses bras doucement en caressant ses cheveux. « Bon sang ! Ne me fais plus peur comme ça veux-tu ? » Dit-elle d'une voix basse en la serrant plus fort contre elle.

« Youko-sama…tout va bien maintenant ! Vous devriez peut-être vous préparer non ? » Demanda Yumi d'une voix étouffée et sans opposer de résistance aux bras enroulés de Youko autour d'elle. Bizarrement, elle se sentait très bien comme ça.

Youko et Yumi prirent les transports en commun, elles auraient pu tout simplement prendre la voiture de Youko, mais à vrai dire celle-ci n'avait pas envie de se retrouver complètement seule avec Yumi et surtout avec ce lourd silence. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sachiko avait rejeté une perle comme Yumi…si elle ne se serait pas retenue, rien n'aurait pu empêcher qu'elle rende visite à sa petite sœur et fasse un scandale. Néanmoins, elle devait avouer que même si Yumi était triste et que ça lui brisait le cœur de la voir ainsi, dans un sens cela ne lui déplaisait pas de savoir Yumi toujours célibataire. C'était décidé, elle ferait tout pour que Yumi se sente mieux à nouveau et sourie comme avant et elle lui montrerait qu'elle était-là aussi.

Les joies du shopping en centre-commercial un jour de week-end ça se résume en un mot ! Embouteillage. Youko et Yumi avaient du mal à passer dans tous ce monde qui circulaient un peu n'importe comment, la jeune femme ne comptait plus le nombre de fois ou une poussette lui avait roulé sur les pieds, c'était extrêmement douloureux d'ailleurs ! Soudain, elle se sentit happée par le mouvement d'une foule et perdit de vue Yumi .

Elle entendait la jeune fille crier son prénom et elle répondait aussi fort, mais elle ne parvenait pas à la localiser. Dans cette fourmilière géante, retrouver Yumi qui n'était déjà pas très grande c'était chercher une épingle dans une botte de foin. Tout d'un coup, elle vit Yumi émerger de la foule. Youko se pressa pour aller à sa rencontre et tomba nez à nez avec une des plus vile créature qu'il puisse exister sur terre…Satou Sei.

*Ce n'est pas vrai qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là celle-là ?* Se demanda Youko en lui lançant un regard perplexe, la jeune femme se défendit tout en posant Yumi par terre.

« J'ai vu ce petit chaton apeurer crier au secours alors…tu me connais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui venir en aide ! »

Youko souffla, au moins et même si c'était Sei, Yumi était saine et sauve et c'est ce qui comptait. Yumi qui d'habitude n'acceptait pas que Sei la touche se montra assez…obéissante.

« Hum ! Je mérite au moins qu'on m'offre une tasse de thé pour mon courage non ? » Déclara-t-elle.

« Si ! Tu viens Yumi on va se remettre un peu de nos péripéties ! » Proposa Youko en prenant instinctivement la jeune fille par la main. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable cette sensation d'avoir la petite main de Yumi dans la sienne, la seule et unique ombre au tableau qu'elle voyait c'était cette fichue Sei.

A peine les tasses de thé et les part de tartes commandées que Yumi s'excusait pour aller au toilette, une absence que Sei ne manqua pas de combler. Elle se rapprocha de Youko et lui déclara « Est-ce que tu as parlé avec Sachiko ? » Interrogea-t-elle, le visage de Youko devint froid à la mention de ce prénom. « Elle m'a appelé hier pour me demander de prendre soin de Yumi ! » Répondit Youko sur un ton tranchant. « Eh !Bien moi je l'aie vue au matin ! Je suis passée la voir pour obtenir des explications et je dois te dire que si elle a rejeté Yumi c'est parce qu'elle…elle se marie demain ! »Expliqua Sei en regardant la porte des toilettes qui venait de s'ouvrir sur Yumi. Celle-ci avançait d'un pas lent dans la salle, une aura de tristesse l'enveloppait. Youko s'approcha de l'oreille de Sei et lui chuchota « Ne dit rien à Yumi…elle est déjà assez brisée comme ça ! » Sei ne répondit pas, mais fit un signe positif de la tête. Yumi s'assit en face des deux filles et demanda « De quoi parliez-vous ? » Youko et Sei se regardèrent et la jeune femme aux cheveux courts prit un sourire sournois avant de répondre « On parlait de la possibilité que ta poitrine aie grosse de 3% par rapport à l'année passée ! » S'exclama Sei avec un air évident sur tout le visage. Youko ne pu s'empêcher de frapper son front du plat de sa main * idiote !Sei ! * Pensa-t-elle tandis qu'elle voyait le visage de Yumi rougir de plus en plus.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 :

Yoko regardait calmement la jeune fille à ses côtés, ses yeux verts descendirent sur leurs mains entrelacées. Quelle en était la raison déjà ? Yoko ne s'en rappelait plus vraiment et elle s'en fichait. Après que Sei ai bu sa tasse de thé, celle-ci prétexta d'importante chose à faire et s'en alla. Yoko pensa qu'il n'était pas trop tôt, Satou Sei était une amie fidèle, mais parfois il fallait avouer qu'elle était un peu trop collante et surtout envers Yumi. Les deux jeunes filles se promenaient dans l'allée du centre commerciale.

Yoko se sentait bien comme ça avec Yumi, le simple fait de lui tenir la main était pour elle le plus beau des cadeaux. Yumi semblait apprécier aussi puisqu'elle n'avait pas essayé de s'en défaire, son visage s'était un peu détendu. Yoko s'arrêta d'un coup devant la vitrine d'un magasin de mode pour jeune fille. Une des robes exposées avait retenu son attention et l'avait immédiatement fait penser à Yumi.

« Viens ! On va essayer des vêtements ! Ils ont l'air bien ! » Déclara-t-elle en emmenant Yumi dans le magasin, elle montra la robe qu'elle avait vu dans la vitrine et lui demanda d'essayer. La jeune fille disparus quelques minutes dans les cabines d'essayage avant d'en sortir. Yoko laissa presque tomber sa mâchoire en voyant Yumi dans cette robe. Celle-ci lui allait à la perfection, la couleur et le modèle était rafraichissant. « Alors ? Est-ce que ça me va bien ? » Demanda Yumi un peu gênée.

« Cela te va mieux que bien Yumi ! On dirait qu'elle a été créée pour toi ! » Répondit Yoko en admirant la jeune fille devant elle. Yumi rougit « Mhooo ! Yoko-sama arrêtez de me taquiner ! » Se plaignit-elle. Yoko ne put s'empêcher de glousser de rire à cette remarque de Yumi et celle-ci suivit automatiquement et se mit à rigoler. Yoko était contente de la voir ainsi rire de bon cœur, elle savait que cela n'effacerait pas sa peine de sitôt, mais au moins c'était un pas de plus vers l'oubli de son amour pour Sachiko.

« Allez ! Je te l'offre ! » Déclara Yoko, Yumi écarquilla les yeux de surprise « Yoko-sama ! Je ne peux pas accepter…après tout ce que vous faites pour moi ! » Dit-elle, mais Yoko insista « Ne t'inquiète pas Yumi, cela me fait plaisir de te faire un cadeau ! De plus, ce serait dommage de ne pas la prendre alors que tu rayonnes de beauté dedans ! » Complimenta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil. Yumi soupira, Yoko était quelqu'un qui savait obtenir ce qu'elle voulait grâce à sa force de persuasion redoutable.

« Très bien, merci beaucoup Yoko-sama, je vous promets d'en prendre soin et de la mettre souvent et… » Commença Yumi, mais elle fut coupée par le doigt de Yoko sur ses lèvres « pas besoin de s'embarrasser de remerciement ! Je le fais parce que ça me fait plaisir de te voir heureuse et le seul remerciement que je veux c'est voir ton sourire ! » Dit-elle. Yumi piqua un fard, elle n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Yoko était une personne séduisante, elle avait beau venir d'une classe semblable à celle de Yumi, sa classe était supérieur à celle de Sachiko. Yoko laissa quelques secondes de plus son index sur les lèvres de Yumi, c'était chaud et doux…comme ce baisé la veille, cette pensée suffit à faire rosirent considérablement ses joues.

Yoko et Yumi sortirent de la boutique leur achat en main dans un sac en papier que Yoko portait « Yoko-sama, je peux le porter si vous le souhaiter ! » Proposa Yumi « Hum ! Non ça va, ce n'est pas lourd ! » Répondit Yoko en saisissant la main de Yumi, c'est qu'il ne fallait pas se perdre une fois de plus.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, Yumi semblait être de nouveau souriante et Yoko se plaisait à la voir ainsi et ce même si elle savait que Yumi avait encore terriblement mal au cœur. Une peine d'amour cela fait terriblement mal.

Le soir venu , lorsque le centre commerciale annonça sa fermeture, Yoko et Yumi se dirigèrent vers les quais de métro chargée avec leur nombreux achats, la plupart étant pour Yumi. La journée avait été agréable, il avait fait grand soleil. Yoko et Yumi s'installèrent sur une banquette du wagon de métro, celui-ci était presque vide ce qui était rare en cette heure. La jeune femme regardait le paysage défiler jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le poids de la tête de Yumi posée sur son épaule. Un bref coup d'œil la renseigna quant à la situation…Yumi était profondément endormie sur l'épaule de Yoko.

Yoko ne pouvait s'empêcher de la regarder, elle était si belle elle aurait tant voulut la rendre heureuse. Le métro s'arrêta à un quai pour faire sortir des passagers, seul quelques mouches furent témoin de la scène qui se passa. Yoko posa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de Yumi. Un simple baisé rempli de tendresse à l'égard de sa bien aimée.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 :

Yoko gara sa voiture en face de l'entrée de l'école de Lillian, sa venue fut de suite remarquée par les filles. Certaines même lui faisaient signe. La jeune conductrice regarda sa passagère, celle-ci semblait avoir pris un air douloureux, sans doute que revenir à cet endroit la rendait nostalgique et lui rappelait ainsi de mauvais souvenir. Pourtant, il fallait qu'elle revienne à l'école c'est Yoko qui avait insisté, car ses amies et sa petite sœur avait besoin d'elle.

« J'étais si heureuse de venir à l'école avant…maintenant je n'ai même plus envie d'y aller ! » Expliqua-t-elle, Yoko fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur les cheveux de Yumi, elle avait opté pour une coiffure plus sage après tout, elle était en troisième année à présent. « Regarde ! Elles n'attendent que toi ! Yumi tu es rosa chinensis maintenant et surtout tu n'es pas toute seule ! Va maintenant je viendrais te chercher tantôt pour te ramener chez tes parents ! » Répondit-elle avant d'arranger le col de Yumi.

Yumi sourit en regardant le geste de Yoko, depuis les quelques jours qui avaient passé, elle se sentait plus complice avec la jeune femme. « Oui ! Tu as raison, merci Yoko-sama pour tout ce que vous faites! » Dit-elle de nouveau confiante avant de sortir de la voiture prête à affronter son rôle de rosa chinensis. Pour Yoko, c'était l'université qui l'attendait c'est qu'elle n'allait pas passer en troisième année de droit tous seul, il lui faudrait se remettre au travail, même si il fallait qu'elle s'avoue que les derniers jours passé en compagnie de Yumi était très plaisant.

Yoko regarda sa montre pour la énième fois de la journée, enfin il allait bientôt sonner la fin des cours et elle allait pouvoir retrouver Yumi, elle était pressée de la voir. La présence de la lycéenne lui avait grandement manquée. Yoko se hâta de conduire jusqu'à l'école, la réunion du yamayurikai ne devrait plus durer longtemps et elle sortit de sa voiture pour attendre Yumi.

Celle-ci apparut quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de sa petite sœur et de ses amies, elles avaient toutes l'air de discuter joyeusement. Yoko était rassurée de voir ainsi entourée Yumi, elle n'était pas seule. Elle fut joyeusement accueillie par toute la bande qui la salua chaleureusement avant qu'elles ne prennent des chemins séparés. Yoko sourit à Yumi, mais celle-ci qui quelques instants plus tôt souriait laissa place à une expression angoissée. « Quelques chose ne va pas Yumi ? » Demanda Yoko inquiète. La jeune fille secoua ses longs cheveux bruns de gauche à droite par signe d'opposition et couru dans les bras de Yoko pour enserrer sa taille. Yoko en fut si surprise qu'elle laissa un soupir s'échapper par inadvertance avant de prendre Yumi ses bras. Enlacée l'une contre l'autre, rien ne semblait venir les perturber, elles étaient bien dans cette position. Yoko caressa les cheveux de Yumi, celle-ci avait sa tête appuyée un peu au-dessus de la poitrine de Yoko.

« Nous devrions y aller tu ne crois pas ? Sinon tes parents risquent de se faire du souci ! » Informa Yoko, mais Yumi ne sembla pas bouger « non ! Restons comme ça encore un petit peu plus longtemps…ta présence m'a manquée aujourd'hui ! » Avoua Yumi la voix étouffée ce qui fit rougir encore plus Yoko, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure en ce moment. Elle fit une chose folle qu'elle n'aurait jamais osé faire auparavant et se baissa pour embrasser Yumi sur le front tendrement avant de répondre « Tu m'as manquée aujourd'hui et tu vas certainement encore plus me manquer lorsque tu seras chez toi ! » Répondit-elle

« J'ai un peu peur de répondre aux questions qu'ils pourraient me poser… » Admit Yumi toujours serrée contre Yoko, celle-ci se mit à lu caresser très doucement le dos afin de la rassurer. « Je pense qu'ils ne te poseront aucune questions pas pour le moment en tout cas ! » Répondit-elle.

Elles durent se séparer et à la seconde où Yumi ne fut plus dans ses bras, Yoko eut le sentiment que son cœur gelait. En route pour la maison de Yumi, Yoko gara la voiture dans l'allée et accompagna Yumi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Les parents de Yumi étaient vraiment ravi de voir leur enfant et la serrèrent dans leur bras. Yuuki aussi était content de voir sa sœur et lui tapota l'épaule amicalement.

« Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma fille…cela vous dirait-il de diner avec nous ? » Proposa la mère de Yumi. Yoko s'apprêtait à refuser lorsque Yumi lui fit des yeux de chien battu en insistant et donc, elle accepta. Elle entra dans la maison de Yumi, en y réfléchissant bien c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans cet endroit et cette chaleur qui caractérisait Yumi était présente partout dans cette maison. On ne pouvait que se sentir bien auprès d'une famille aussi unie et aimante.

Yumi l'emmena dans sa chambre, Yoko dû admettre que c'était exactement le type de décoration qu'elle voyait pour la chambre de Yumi, remplie de peluche d'animaux, de poster et…de photos de Sachiko. La tristesse dans les yeux de Yumi revint. « Yumi…je sais que c'est dure, mais tu dois te relever ! » Dit doucement Yoko en posant délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas dit que Sachiko serait bientôt mariée, il était inutile de lui ajouter cette peine.

« Je t'en prie Yoko-sama allons-nous en d'ici ! Je n'ai pas la force de rester dans cette chambre ! » Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante alors que ses beaux yeux noisettes se remplissaient de larmes. « Très bien… » Répondit Yoko, en fait cela lui faisait plaisir de ne pas avoir à être séparée de Yumi.

Aussi, bien que ses parents furent surpris de l'entendre vouloir partir aussi vite, ils comprirent et acceptèrent sans trop poser de questions. Yoko leurs promirent de prendre soin de Yumi, ce à quoi la mère de Yumi répondit par un sourire « Nous n'avons pas de soucis à nous faire et nous sommes content que tu sois avec Yumi ! S'il te plaît prend soin d'elle et s'il y a le moindre souci n'hésite pas à nous appeler ! » Dit-elle.

Yoko en profita avec Yumi pour prendre quelques vêtements, ses livres d'écoles et d'autres objets plus précieux, c'était un peu une sorte de colocation et Yoko espérait que cela allait encore durer quelques temps, elle ne se voyait plus vivre toutes seule après avoir passé ces quelques jours avec Yumi.

Elles dinèrent avec la famille de Yumi, Yoko complimenta beaucoup la cuisine savoureuse de la mère de Yumi. En voiture, comme elle était venue, elles repartirent pour l'appartement qu'elles partageraient le temps que les choses se calment. Cependant, l'une comme l'autre restèrent calme.

« Yoko-sama ! » Appela Yumi d'une voix douce, l'interpellée émit un petit bruit pour signifier à Yumi de poursuivre tandis qu'elle était attentive à la route « Je me disais…enfin est-ce que tu veux que je participe au loyer ? Je peux peut-être me trouver un travail ou bien quelque chose comme ça ! » Dit-elle. « Hum ! Après l'école tu n'aurais pas tes activités au yamayurikai ? » Demanda Yoko pour dire clairement à Yumi que ce n'était pas la peine « Si ! Mais je voudrais faire quelque chose en échange je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi ! » Dit-elle. Yoko se gara et regarda Yumi intensément dans les yeux « Tu n'as jamais été un poids pour moi alors enlèves-toi cette idée saugrenue de la tête ! Si ce n'était pas de bon cœur je ne t'aurais jamais invité à habiter chez moi quelques temps ! Je voudrais tellement que tu comprennes que pour moi tu n'es pas n'importe qui ! Que tu m'es précieuse ! » Expliqua-t-elle suite à cette révélation, le voyage se passa calmement. Yumi paraissait réfléchir et Yoko espérait que cette dernière n'était pas en train de comprendre ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit de Yoko. Yoko aurait tellement voulu lui dire qu'elle l'aimait, mais pour le moment il était encore trop tôt. Tant que Yumi pensait encore à Sachiko rien ne serait possible, dans un sens, Yoko était triste pour sa petite sœur, elle allait se marier à un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Le sentiment d'être tiraillée entre sa petite sœur et la femme qu'elle aimait était terrible car si elle choisissait une des deux cela signifiait qu'elle devrait laisser tomber l'autre.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur : je compte finir mes histoires en cours, mais une à la fois et je commence par celle-ci.

Chapitre 7 :

Yoko regardait le plafond de sa chambre, elle ne parvenait pas à dormir et pour cause, Yumi endormie s'était drapée sur son corps et une de ses mains était agrippée à un de ses seins. Les sensations étaient…délicieuses, si seulement Yumi pouvait avoir fait ce geste consciemment. Hélas, elle dormait profondément resserrant sa main de temps à autre suivant les péripéties de son rêve. Ce n'était pas comme ça que Yoko allait être en forme demain.

Yoko soupira, il était si dur d'être proche de la personne qu'on aime lorsque celle-ci ne vous voit pas de la même manière. Bon allez ! Il fallait qu'elle ferme les yeux et qu'elle pense à autre chose, mais à quoi ? Peu importe le nombre de fois où elle essayait de diriger ses pensées vers une autre source d'inspiration, son imagination la conduisait toujours vers Yumi et l'endroit où sa main reposait. Quel genre de torture était-ce là ?

La nuit passa en un éclair et Yoko ne parvint pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit ! Ce fut deux yeux cernés qui accueillirent le réveil de Yumi. « Bonjour Yumi ! Tu as bien dormis ? » Questionna-t-elle avec un sourire. Yumi la regarda d'une façon perplexe et l'interrogea avec un air tout aussi étonné « Serait-ce possible que vous soyez malade ? » Yoko sourit de la voir si inquiète sur son état de santé et s'enquit de vite la rassurer « Non ! Tout va bien ! »

Elle mentait, mais Yumi n'avait pas vraiment besoin de connaître la stricte vérité. Quoi qu'il en soit, un nouveau jour d'école commençait. Après un petit déjeuné léger, elles partirent vers le lycée Lilian. Yoko avait tenu à accompagner chaque jour Yumi à l'école. Ce n'était pas par manque de confiance, mais juste parce que comme ça, elle la voyait un petit peu plus longtemps et cela l'encourageait pour sa journée à la faculté.

Le manque de sommeil était vraiment mauvais pour elle, car à cause de cela, ça affectait les barrières qu'elle s'était mise pour ne pas sauter sur Yumi. Ce que ça pouvait-être pénible de résister à l'embrasser lorsque ces lèvres rosées et si appétissante semblaient la narguer et dire que Yoko lui avait volé un baisé l'autre jour dans le métro. Autant de distractions la firent enfreindre quelques règles routières, elle manque plusieurs fois de cogner sa voiture dans une autre. Un crissement de pneus marqua l'arrêt de la voiture devant le lycée et Yoko jeta un œil à Yumi assise à côté d'elle. La pauvre Yumi paraissait paniquée et avait agrippé avec force sa ceinture de sécurité.

« Excuse-moi Yumi pour ma conduite un peu brusque ! » Dit-elle un peu gênée. Yumi sembla se ressaisir et un petit sourire rassurant vint se peindre sur son visage avant qu'elle ne réponde « ce n'est pas pire que la conduite de Sei-sama ! » Cette vérité les firent toutes les deux éclater de rire et avant que Yoko ne cesse de rire, deux petites lèvres humides vinrent s'abattre sur sa joue ce qui la plongea dans une surprise générale. Au moment où elle réalisa que ces lèvres qui venait de toucher sa joue appartenaient à Yumi, celle-ci était déjà dehors et s'éloignait de la voiture entourée par d'autres étudiantes.

Yoko eut l'impression qu'elle avait de la fièvre tant elle avait chaud, elle posa sa main sur son cœur, celui-ci semblait battre à un rythme élevé. * Yumi…regarde ce que tu as fait de moi !* Pensa-t-elle. La réalité la rattrapa lorsque son portable se mit à vibrer dans sa poche de pantalon. Elle décrocha en se demandant qui pouvait bien appeler à cette heure-ci.

C'était une voix qu'elle connaissait bien, mais cette voix qui d'habitude avait toujours l'air si forte était assaillie par de gros sanglots « Onee-sama ! Au secours aidez-moi je t'en supplie ! » Criait-elle au téléphone. Yoko se sentit très mal à l'aise « Que se passe-t-il Sachiko ? Ou es-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. « Onee-sama ! Pitié vient me chercher au secours ! » Cria Sachiko à l'autre bout du fil. « Tu es chez toi ? Sachiko ? J'arrive ! » Déclara-t-elle avant de partir en trombe jusqu'à la demeure familiale de Sachiko.

Lorsqu'elle arriva, la mère de Sachiko l'attendait avec un visage grave. « Ou-est-elle ? » Demanda Yoko angoissée. Elle fut emmenée dans la chambre de sa petite sœur, celle-ci était dans une position fœtale et tremblante dans un coin de la grande pièce. Yoko la prit dans ses bras et la berça en essayant de la calmer « Onee-sama ! C'est horrible ! Aidez-moi ! » Disait-elle entre ses sanglots. « Calme-toi ! Je suis là maintenant…que s'est-il passé ? » Interrogea-t-elle tout en caressant les longs cheveux ébènes de sa petite sœur. Celle-ci ne réussit à dire qu'un seul mot avant de se remettre en larme « Suguru ! »

Yoko comprit et la seule bonne idée qu'elle trouva se fut de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Sachiko fut emmenée dans une chambre, sur le chemin elle s'était un peu calmée. Des examens eurent lieux, Yoko sortit pour s'entretenir avec l'infirmière qui avait fait les prélèvements. « Est-elle … » Yoko ne put finir sa phrase tellement cela la mettait dans tous ses états. Elle fut soulagée d'entendre que Sachiko n'était pas enceinte, mais que celle-ci venait de subir des violences et qu'elle avait besoin de repos pour s'en remettre. Yoko entra à nouveau dans la chambre ou se trouvait Sachiko, celle-ci était couchée sur le côté.

« Sachiko…si tu as besoin d'en parler je suis là ! » Dit-elle d'une voix douce. « J'ai été si bête d'accepter ce mariage ! Oh ! Comme je le regrette, si tu savais ! Yumi me manque tellement ! Je suis tellement désolée de lui avoir fait du mal ! Si seulement je pouvais revenir en arrière… » Déclara Sachiko en versant quelques larmes. Yoko s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main « Sachiko, je serais toujours ta grande sœur quoi qu'il arrive tu me trouveras toujours derrière-toi ! » Répondit Yoko.

« Onee-sama qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? » Interrogea Sachiko, Yoko caressa ses cheveux et lui sourit d'un air rassurant « ne t'inquiète pas Sachiko, je m'occupe de tous ! Repose-toi maintenant » Lui dit-elle. Ce fut une après-midi passée entre la police ,la mère de Sachiko et son grand-père. Lorsque Yoko se rendit compte que la journée avait passé si vite, elle regarda sa montre et s'excusa auprès de la mère de Sachiko. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle devait aller chercher Yumi au lycée et lorsqu'elle y arriva, il n'y avait personne.

Yoko couru jusqu'à la maison des roses vide et fermée à clef, vers la serre et ne trouva aucune trace de Yumi. Elle revint chez elle en pensant que peut-être celle-ci était revenue et en effet, elle était assise dans le couloir menant à la porte de son appartement. « Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Déclara Yoko à l'intention de Yumi. La jeune fille paraissait triste et ses yeux se mirent à se remplir de larme avant qu'elle ne saute au cou de Yoko. « Je me suis inquiétée pour vous ! J'ai cru après ce matin qu'il vous était arrivé quelque chose en voiture ! J'ai eu si peur ! » Déclara-t-elle. Yoko caressa sa tête, décidément aujourd'hui c'était la journée des larmes et des pleurs. Elle se sentit flattée que Yumi se soit inquiétée pour elle de cette façon. « J'ai été retenue par un affaire délicate ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! » Dit-elle pour toute explication. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler de Sachiko, en fait elle ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Yoko détestait devoir mentir à Yumi, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Que pouvait-elle bien faire maintenant qu'elle s'était engagée auprès des deux filles, elle ne pouvait plus reculer c'était trop tard. Yoko avait l'impression d'être dos au mur… comme Sachiko lui avait dit plus tôt, Yoko aurait aimé également revenir en arrière.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 :

Yoko regarda l'heure que son réveil matin affichait …2h58 et elle ne parvenait toujours pas à dormir et ce malgré le fait que c'était sa seconde nuit blanche consécutive. Visiblement, son insomnie n'était pas contagieuse car Yumi était paisiblement endormir à ses côtés. Yoko soupira et la regarda dormir, elle ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre pour lui dire la vérité pour Sachiko et surtout pour arriver à lui dire je t'aime. Ces mots étaient tellement difficiles à dire lorsqu'ils étaient sincères. Enfin si elle ne les disait pas c'était surtout parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire repousser.

Les minutes étaient longues et semblaient prendre une éternité avant d'avancer. Le jour se leva enfin, mais pas Yoko. La jeune femme avait fini par s'endormir au environ de 4h00 du matin et elle agrippa le pyjama de Yumi. Ce qu'elle se sentait bien comme ça, elle avait chaud et elle était en sécurité et elle sentait quelque chose de léger lui caresser le front et…elle ouvrit un œil et vit Yumi penchée sur elle avec inquiétude. Yoko aurait voulu se redresser et la rassurer, mais ses muscles semblaient ne pas vouloir bouger et elle se sentait faible. « Yoko-sama ! Vous devez rester au lit, vous avez de la fièvre ! » Annonça Yumi.

Yoko ne bougea pas, elle était bien en trop mauvais état pour tenter une quelconque bravoure en ce moment. En plus, il fallait avouer que le fait que Yumi joue les infirmières et reste à ses côtés n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Yumi était au petit soin avec elle, remplaçant la serviette fraîche sur son front, lui apportant de la soupe. Yoko n'aurait pas rêvé mieux, c'était le paradis sur terre. Bon, même si la soupe de Yumi manquait un peu d'assaisonnement et qu'en entendant les bruits de casses dans son appartement, elle se doutait que sa cuisine devait ressembler à une ville atteinte par des bombes aériennes, au moins Yumi s'inquiétait pour elle.

Yoko voulait à tous pris lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était maintenant ou jamais et même si elle se faisait repousser. Lorsque Yumi arriva pour humidifier à nouveau la serviette à remettre sur le front de Yoko, celle-ci lui saisit la main arrêtant son geste. « Yumi, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire s'il te plaît assieds-toi près de moi ! » Lui dit-elle. Yumi prit un air grave et obéit avant de dire « Yoko-sama ! Vous voulez que je retourne chez mes parents ? Je vous dérange je… » Elle n'eut pas terminé sa phrase que les lèvres de Yoko était en train de caresser les siennes avec une grande douceur.

Cependant, le geste ne fut pas accueilli de la façon dont Yoko aurait voulu et Yumi se confondit en excuse « je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû approcher mon visage comme ça du votre c'est de ma faute je… » Yoko l'embrassa de nouveau la mettant dans l'impossibilité de terminer ce qu'elle allait dire. « Yumi, je sais que tu es toute chamboulée, mais je t'aime, j'ai eu ces sentiments à ton égard au moment même où tu es apparue aux cotés de Sachiko, j'aurais tellement souhaité de le dire plus tôt, mais je savais que tu étais amoureuse de Sachiko et je ne voulais pas interférer entre vous deux ! Je t'aime tellement Yumi ! » Lui avoua-t-elle.

Yumi resta bouche-bée avant de se lever et d'avancer vers la porte de la chambre « Yoko-sama ! Je…excusez-moi, mais il faut que je réfléchisse à tout cela ! » Répondit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Yoko se gifla mentalement, mais que lui avait-elle prit, qu'elle idiote elle était. Evidemment que Yumi devait réfléchir et très probablement à un moyen de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner ses sentiments. Yoko se sentait mal, très mal et ce n'était pas à cause de la fièvre. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur se serrer au point qu'elle aurait préféré que sa langue soit arrachée plutôt que de subir cette atroce attente. Elle avait cette impression d'être un condamné qui attend sa sentence en sachant que quoi qu'il fasse il serait de toute façon coupable. Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose de lourd posé sur son ventre et se redressa avec difficulté pour voir que Yumi avait posé sa tête et était devenue rouge. « Donc ! Vous m'aimez ? D'amour ? » Questionna-t-elle en traçant de petits cercles avec son index ce qui chatouilla légèrement Yoko. « Oui ! Yumi je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! » Répondit-elle avec sincérité tout en se recouchant, elle se sentait trop faible pour pouvoir rester assise. « Yoko-sama, tout cela arrive si vite…je ne sais pas vraiment quels sont mes sentiments à votre égard ! Peut-être devrions-nous commencer par mieux se connaître, je me rends compte que vous savez plus de chose sur moi que je n'en sais sur vous ! » Continua-t-elle d'expliquer.

Cette révélation n'était pas fausse, Yoko savait presque tout ce qui concernait Yumi alors que le contraire n'existait pas, Yoko n'avait jamais pris la peine de parler avec Yumi au point de lui révéler sa vie. « Demande-moi et je te répondrais ! » Dit-elle. Yumi paru d'accord et elle demanda « Vous ne parlez jamais de votre famille et j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune photos de vos parents… » Commença-t-elle. Yoko ferma les yeux, on pouvait dire que Yumi savait mettre le doigt sur les cicatrices qui font encore mal.

« En fait, mes parents m'ont laissé à ma grand-mère lorsque j'étais petite fille et quand je suis rentrée à Lillian, ma grand-mère est décédée…alors j'ai été obligée de vivre seule ! » Expliqua-t-elle. Suite à cette réponse, Yumi se releva et prit Yoko dans ses bras posant sa tête près de son cou « je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas faire ressurgir de pareille blessure ! Cela doit-être difficile de vivre seule et vous ne vous êtes jamais plainte, vous êtes si forte je vous admire beaucoup ! » Rétorqua-t-elle. « Je ne suis plus seule, tu es là à présent ! » Informa Yoko, elle reçut un bisou tout tendre sur son front ce qui la fit rougir légèrement. « Yoko-sama, je veux apprendre à vous connaitre ! » Avoua-t-elle.

Yoko se sentait heureuse d'entendre ça, Yumi voulait la connaitre peut-être verrait-elle en elle ce qu'elle n'avait pas vu en Sachiko. Sachiko…comment pourrait-elle faire ça à sa petite sœur ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était tombée amoureuse de Yumi. On ne choisit pas vraiment pour qui notre cœur s'emballe, cela arrive lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner, Yoko dans l'impossibilité de se lever pour décrocher, ce fut Yumi qui s'annonça. « Yumi ? Que fais-tu chez Yoko ? Pourrais-tu lui demander de venir ? » Demanda Sachiko, le visage de Yumi se durcit. « Elle n'est pas disponible pour le moment Ogasawara-sama ! » Répondit-elle sèchement. « Oh ! Je vois…pourrais-tu au moins lui passer un message ? Dit-lui que tout est arrangé pour le divorce grâce à elle et que je la remercie, je sortirais de l'hôpital demain ! » Dit Sachiko. Yumi laissa le combiné de téléphone sur le sol, tant de question se bousculaient dans sa tête.

Yumi revint auprès de Yoko, à voir l'expression qu'elle avait sur son visage, Yoko se doutait qu'il devait s'agir de quelque chose de grave. « Yumi qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Interrogea Yoko. La jeune fille serra les poings et avec colère déclara « Sachiko vous remercie pour son divorce et vous informe qu'elle sera de retour chez elle demain ! » Dit-elle. Yoko comprenait, Yumi lui en voulait. « Ecoute Yumi je… » Commença-t-elle « non ! Vous m'avez menti ! J'avais confiance en vous pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ? » Interrogea-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas ajouter encore plus de peine dans ton cœur ! Je suis désolée ! » S'excusa Yoko.

« Ajouter de la tristesse…Yoko-sama quoi que vous puissiez dire ou faire j'aime Sachiko et ce même si elle m'a blessée ! Vous auriez-dû me dire qu'elle était à l'hôpital ! Vous n'avez rien dit parce que vous vouliez me garder pour vous toute seule ! Vous êtes une menteuse et une hypocrite ! » S'exclama Yumi sur le bout des nerfs.

Yoko sentit son cœur éclater, Yumi avait raison et maintenant elle le payait doublement. Ce soir-là, Yumi quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte. Yoko ne bougea plus de son lit, elle tourna la tête pour voir l'heure du réveil, 18h30. A cette heure-ci Yumi était probablement à l'hôpital et se réconciliait avec Sachiko. Yoko avait mal, si mal qu'elle en venait à se maudire elle-même d'avoir crû en cet amour qui ne viendrait jamais.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 :

La nuit était déjà avancée, quelques heures plus tôt, Yoko avait subi le départ en trombe de Yumi. Son visage endormit portait encore les traces des larmes qui l'avaient ravagées avant de tomber endormie épuisée. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque la sortit de son sommeil. Avec tout ça, elle n'avait pas pensé à fermer la porte de son appartement, peut-être était-ce des agresseurs. Yoko s'en fichait, ils pouvaient bien tout lui prendre, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement et la lumière éclaira la pièce, il fallut à Yoko quelques minutes pour remarquer que ce n'était pas des agresseurs, mais une seule personne. Yumi était debout devant-elle et la regardait intensément. Elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et était essoufflée. Pourquoi était-elle revenue ? Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ? Yoko n'en savait rien.

« Yoko ! Excuse-moi pour mes paroles…je…j'ai été voir Sachiko ! Je t'aime ! » Avoua-t-elle. Yoko resta bouche-bée suite à cette déclaration. Elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle avait manqué des éléments. Tous ce qu'elle savait c'était que Yumi avait dû courir sous la pluie afin de revenir lui dire-ça et qu'à présent elle semblait attendre une parole ou un geste de Yoko. La jeune femme eut l'impression d'être dans un rêve, que son corps était en lévitation et elle combla la distance entre elle et Yumi et la serra dans ses bras. Elle n'en avait que faire que Yumi était trempée et que son pyjama commençait à absorber l'eau. Elle caressa tendrement la joue de Yumi avant de l'embrasser doucement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yumi en était venue à la conclusion d'éprouver ces sentiments pour elle alors que quelques heures plus tôt elle lui avait dit qu'elle aimait Sachiko et à vrai dire en ce moment où ses lèvres caressaient celles que Yumi, la raison lui importait peu. « Yumi tu es trempée je vais vite te faire couler un bain ! Sinon tu risques d'attraper un rhume ! » Déclara Yoko. Elle avait l'impression que tout était devenu plus léger autour d'elle, comme-ci elle marchait sur un nuage. Après un bon bain, Yumi était pelotonnée dans le lit avec Yoko.

« Yumi, comment as-tu changé d'avis ? Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ? » Demanda Yoko un peu perdue par toute ces émotions. Yumi lui répondit donc « je l'ai toujours su, mais j'avais besoin d'un petit coup de pouce pour le comprendre ! »

Yoko se demandait bien de quel genre de coup de pouce avait-elle eu besoin et surtout de la part de qui. On lui avait cependant toujours dit que certaine réponse ne venait jamais et ce même si ces réponses étaient voulues au point d'en oublier sa propre existence. Yumi caressa le ventre de Yoko doucement. Tant pis, elle profitait du moment présent. Néanmoins, une part d'ombre était toujours présente dans l'esprit de Yoko. « Hum ! Tu as dit que tu avais été voir Sachiko…mais que s'est-il passé pour te faire changer d'avis ? J'aimerais comprendre… » Interrogea Yoko en profitant de la douce caresse que Yumi lui affligeait.

Yumi arrêta son geste comme elle remontait à quelques heures plus tôt dans sa mémoire pour lui raconter.

Flash-back de Yumi :

La jeune fille claqua la porte, elle était dans une rage folle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yoko lui avait caché la vérité. Elle se rendit donc à pieds en courant sous la pluie à l'hôpital, il fallait qu'elle voie Sachiko. Celle-ci l'attendait assise dans son lit et lui sourit au moment même où Yumi passa la porte. Yumi était dégoulinante à cause de la pluie, elle était partie si vite qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de mettre un manteau ou bien de prendre un parapluie. « Yumi…je suis tellement désolée, j'avais si peur de voir la vérité que je t'ai blessée ! Je t'aime Yumi et je veux que nous vivions notre amour ! » Déclara Sachiko. Au moment où cette phrase sortit de la bouche de sa chère et tendre grande sœur, quelque chose se passa au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait toujours cru que si Sachiko lui aurait avoué son amour cela aurait été le bonheur suprême, or cela ne lui faisait pas cet effet. Yumi fut assaillie d'image dans sa tête, elle se rappelait qu'à Lilian lors de sa première année, celle qui était toujours là pour de bon conseil c'était Yoko, celle qui était venue à son secours lorsque Sachiko lui avait brisé le cœur et celle qui lui avait évité une terrible dépression. Yumi se rendait compte que Yoko avait toujours pris soin d'elle et sans rien demander en échange, elle lui avait avoué son amour sans détour.

« Sachiko-sama ! Si vous m'aviez dit cela le jour de votre remise des diplôme, j'aurais été la fille la plus heureuse du monde…pourtant je me rends compte qu'il y a certaine chose que j'attendais de vous et que vous n'auriez jamais été capable de me donner ! Je suis certaine qu'il y a quelqu'un dans le monde qui saura vous aimer à en perdre la raison et malheureusement ce n'est pas de moi dont il s'agit ! Je…je… ! » Commença Yumi. Une terrible douleur l'empêchait de continuer ses explications, mais Sachiko les continua à sa place « Tu aimes Yoko n'est-ce pas ? » Lui demanda-t-elle. Yumi la regarda dans les yeux et lui répondit sans aucun détour « oui ! » Yumi serra dans ses bras Sachiko et celle-ci lui tapota le dos « Ne t'en fait pas pour moi Yumi ! Vas-y ! Elle t'attends! » Avec cet encouragement, Yumi revint à son point de départ les voitures l'éclaboussaient, elle courrait comme jamais avant elle n'avait couru de toute sa vie. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans l'immeuble où Yoko habitait, elle essaya de se calmer, mais plus elle essayait de rassembler son contrôle et plus son cœur s'emballait à pleine vitesse.

Elle hésitait à tourner la poignée de la porte et si c'était fermé ? Yumi essaya quand même et ne vit aucune résistance…la suite vous la connaissez.

Fin du flash-back


	10. Chapter 10

Yoko cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, ses yeux verts étaient fatigués car elle n'avait pas su fermer l'œil de la nuit. En effet, la jeune femme était terrifiée à l'idée que cela soit un rêve et qu'elle puisse se réveiller, alors elle n'avait pu s'endormir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Yumi endormie tranquillement à côté d'elle. La jeune fille aux cheveux bruns dormait aussi paisiblement qu'un bébé.

Yumi fit une grimace suivant un petit grognement de réveil et changea de position pour se retrouvée couchée sur le dos. Lentement, elle ouvrit les yeux et souri chaleureusement à la première chose qu'elle vit. Yoko la regardait souriante également et lui caressa tendrement la joue

« Bonjour mon petit ange…tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Yumi remarqua sans aucun doute les cernes sous les yeux de sa petite amie et lui répondit « Mieux que toi apparemment ! Tu as fait un cauchemar ? » Demanda-t-elle l'inquiétude peinte sur son visage.

Yoko soupira, elle se sentait un peu gênée de raconter cela à Yumi alors qu'elle venait tout juste de commencer une relation. « Non ! Non…je…j'ai…j'avais peur que tu ne sois qu'un rêve ! » Avoua-t-elle finalement en rougissant légèrement. La rougeur de Yumi s'installa définitivement sur son visage, elle trouvait cela adorable de la part de Yoko.

La brunette ne sut quoi répondre et laissa ses gestes le faire à sa place, elle avança doucement ses lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent celle de Yoko. C'était un baisé attendu, mais pas vraiment expérimenté, c'est que Yumi ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir beaucoup embrassé de personne dans sa vie.

A vrai dire, Yoko non plus n'avait jamais eu de petit ami ou de petite amie. Le plus étonnant c'est qu'elle ne s'était jamais posée de question sur son homosexualité, voir elle ne se voyait pas comme lesbienne même à présent alors qu'elle aimait Yumi qui était une autre fille. Yoko aimait Yumi, elle n'aimait pas d'autres femmes.

Yoko brisa le baiser alors qu'elle réfléchissait à tout cela, en y réfléchissant bien d'ailleurs, jamais Yumi n'avait laissé de signe avant-coureur à cette situation. « Yumi ! C'est assez gênant comme question, ais j'ai besoin de savoir ! Est-ce que tu te définis comme une…tu sais une lesbienne ? » Interrogea Yoko en rassemblant un minimum de sérieux.

Yumi ne répondit pas tout de suite, elle ne s'était même jamais posé la question et cela ne lui paraissait pas être important. « Je le suis peut-être, mais je ne m'étais jamais posé la question ! Pour moi on peut ressentir de l'amour pour n'importe qu'elle personne, mais ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'étrange ! »

Yoko lui sourit, c'était exactement ce qu'elle pensait et elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se lever, il était temps de se préparer pour aller à leur activité scolaire. Un petit déjeuner plus tard, le couple se retrouva dans la voiture, sur la route qui les emmenait au lycée. Un attroupement d'élèves s'était formé près de la grille et elles ne perdaient pas une seule miette de ce qui se passait. Yumi ne fut pas très à l'aise pour donner un baiser de bonne journée à sa petite amie et se contenta d'un bref signe de main accompagné d'un sourire. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la voiture, elle fut littéralement entourée par les filles particulièrement curieuses. La présidente du club de journalisme se fraya un passage dans la foule accompagnée par Tsutako et son fidèle appareil photo.

« Alors Rosa Chinensis ! Quel est le lien que vous entretenez avec l'es rosa chinensis Yoko-sama ? Les lectrices aimeraient le savoir ! » Dit-elle

Yumi se sentit…choquée par une telle question, elle essayait d'entrer dans sa vie privée, elle regardait aux alentours pour trouver le courage de répondre. Elle commença à se sentir très mal à l'aise jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente deux mains sur ses épaules, son regard tomba sur Yoshino d'un côté et sur Shimako de l'autre. Elle se détendit et leur souri.

« Pardonnez-moi, mais je dois présider pour l'instant une réunion importante ! » Dit-elle avec un faux air de confiance. Une fois hors de leur vue, elle laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement.

« Yumi…tu devrais te montrer plus prudente ! Les curieuses ne te lâcheront pas avant d'avoir reçu leurs réponses ! » Prévint Yoshino.

« Je sais ! Merci les filles ! » Dit-elle à l'intention de ses deux amies.

Une fois tout le monde installé au manoir des roses, Yumi commença la réunion qui avait pour but le festival sportif, Yumi expliqua les nouveaux règlements relatifs à l'organisation. Ce fut ensuite à Yoshino de proposer les nouvelles idées de jeux. Yumi se perdi dans ses pensées.

*Pourquoi n'ai-je pas réussit à leur dire ce que Yoko et moi entretenions comme relation, je me suis sentie si différentes, si mal à l'aise alors que je l'aime tant ! Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? * Pensa-t-elle, ses pensées furent interrompues par Touko qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Onee-sama est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous avez l'air soucieuse ! Si je peux faire quoique ce soit pour vous aider alors n'hésitez pas et demander-le moi ! » Déclara Touko.

Yumi ne put s'empêcher de sourire, Touko était exactement la petite sœur qui lui fallait, sûre d'elle, empathique, elle savait mener à bien les missions que l'on lui confiait et elle ferait une incroyable rose. « Non ! Non tout va bien ! Alors ou en étions-nous ? » Demanda Yumi.

L'ensemble du yamayurikai se regarda dans les yeux « Euh ! Yumi…cela fait cinq minutes qu'on a terminé d'aborder tous les sujets…alors ne me dit pas que tu n'as rien écouté ! » S'exclama Yoshino avec fureur. Yumi joignit les mains en prenant un air fautif « Désolé Yoshino…je n'ai rien écouté du tout ! » Avoua-t-elle.

Yoshino verrouilla son regard brun et visiblement colérique sur Yumi « Une chance que tu as une petite sœur exemplaire ! Elle a noté exactement ce qu'on a dit durant la réunion ! Lis-le pour tantôt ! Et essaye de revenir dans le monde réel ! On a besoin de toi nous ! » Informa Yoshino.

Touko donna le petit carnet dans lequel elle notait tous les PV des réunions. Un véritable travail de secrétaire. La classe commença, Yumi essaya de pousser ses idées au loin pour suivre le cours, il ne fallait pas que ces histoires viennent perturber ses notes.

Lorsque la première pause sonna, alors que Yoshino et Shimako se rendirent auprès de leur petite sœur, Yumi décida de lire le carnet. Elle ne se rappelait pas qu'il y ai eu autant de sujet abordé depuis le début de l'année. Enfin, elle avait été souvent dans ses pensées. Elle décida de lire l'entièreté du carnet afin de tous se remémorer.

Elle sentit que quelqu'un l'observait et tourna la tête pour croiser le regard de Mami, la journaliste. « Mami, tu m'as surpris ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaye de me concentrer sur ce que je lis ? » Demanda Yumi.

« Justement ! Yumi tu sembles ailleurs depuis quelque temps ! Tu ne veux pas nous dire ce qui se passa ? Tu as entendu que Sachiko allait divorcer ? Tout le monde se demanda si tu n'y es pas pour quelque chose…t ! » Mami ne put terminer ce qu'elle allait dire, Yumi se leva et claqua ses mains avec colères sur le banc en criant « ça suffit Mami ! » Tous le monde se tut, jamais auparavant ils n'avaient vu Yumi en colère, elle qui avait toujours été si douce.

« Cela ne te regarde pas ! Cela ne regarde personne ! J'aimerais que vous respectiez la vie privée des gens vous m'avez compris ! Vous devriez toutes avoir honte de vous immiscer ainsi dans le jardin secret ! Sachiko a décidé d'elle-même de divorcer outre cette information rien d'autre ne vous regarde ! A présent fichez-moi la paix ! » Lança-t-elle les sourcils baissé dans la colère.

Yoshino et Shimako qui venait tout juste de revenir se regardèrent bouche-bée, alors que Yumi les bousculaient pour sortir de la classe. Elle sentait ses veines bouillir dans tous son corps, ses membres tremblaient avec autant de colère. Elle s'était énervée parce qu'elle avait mal, cela lui avait fait un horrible pincement au cœur lorsqu'elle avait entendu le prénom de son onee-sama.

Elle n'aurait pu continuer le cours de cette façon, elle voulait voir Sachiko, mais elle aimait Yoko. Tous dans sa tête se bousculait. Il fallait qu'elle mette les choses au clair. Elle sécha les cours délibérément, abandonnant son cartable et sa carte de bus et se rendit à pied jusqu'à l'hôpital.


	11. Chapter 11

Yumi marchait lentement dans l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de Yoko, elle avait que celle-ci lui poserait des questions, peut-être même s'était-elle inquiétée. La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre d'anxiété et lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte, elle prit une grande inspiration et s'apprêta à ouvrir lorsque soudainement la porte s'ouvrit comme par enchantement.

Yoko état de l'autre côté, son téléphone collé à son oreille et son parapluie dans l'autre, elle regarda Yumi quelques instant durant lesquelles on entendait la personne à l'autre bout du fil l'appeler frénétiquement. « Il n'y a plus à s'inquiété Rei-chan ! Elle est ici ! Merci pour tous, au revoir ! » Dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Elle ne posa aucune question et se positionna de manière à laisser rentrer Yumi dans l'appartement. Yumi retira ses chaussures, un long moment de silence jusqu'à ce que Yoko ne décide de le briser.

« Yumi, j'étais inquiète… Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi es-tu partie ? Où étais-tu durant tout ce temps ? » Demanda calmement Yoko. Celle-ci ne reçut aucune réponse, mais Yumi se jeta dans ses bras et appuya son visage dans sa poitrine. Yoko ne savait que faire, finalement elle la serra dans ses bras.

« Yumi… » Murmura-t-elle doucement, cette dernière ne releva pas la tête pour dire « S'il te plaît…restons comme ça un peu…j'en ai besoin ! » Supplia Yumi

Yoko caressa son dos avec une grande délicatesse, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris ni pourquoi Yumi agissait de la sorte. Après quelques minutes passées dans les bras l'une de l'autre, Yumi se détacha.

« Yoko…je…j'ai été voir Sachiko ! » Expliqua-t-elle, Yoko fronça les sourcils qu'est-ce que Sachiko lui avait encore dit ? Tout un tas de questions se bousculaient à l'intérieur de sa tête au point qu'elle commence à en avoir mal à la tête. Yumi remarqua son inquiétude et s'empressa de la rassurer « Il ne s'est rien passé ! J'avais juste envie de savoir…ah ! Oui…Sachiko a demandé si elle pouvait rester ici parce qu'elle ne se sent pas en sécurité chez elle ! » Informa Yumi.

Les yeux de Yoko s'élargir * quoi ? Ma rivale viendrait emménager chez moi ? C'est ma petite sœur aussi… je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! Que faire ! Si je dis non ! Yumi m'en voudra, mais si je dis oui je devrais faire gaffe à mon couple ! * Pensa-t-elle. Elle s'en voulut d'avoir été si gentille dès le départ, cette position la mettait dans des situations qu'elle aurait préféré ne pas connaître.

« Très bien…tu sais lorsqu'elle sortira de l'hôpital ? » Demanda Yoko acceptant du bout des lèvres, une réponse qui lui valut un bisou sur la bouche de la part de Yumi.

« Elle est déjà ici ! » Répondit Yumi dans la précipitation avant d'ouvrir à la hâte la porte révélant effectivement Sachiko. Celle-ci n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même et elle se précipita pour serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras sous le regard acéré de Yoko.

« Merci Onee-sama ! Je vous promets de ne pas vous déranger ! » Dit-elle comme une petite fille qui irait en vacance chez une de ses copine de classe. «Yoko soupira intérieurement et fit un sourire rassurant à l'intention de Sachiko « Je t'en prie installe-toi dans la chambre d'amis ! » Lui dit-elle ce qui voulait clairement dire que Yumi partageait la même chambre qu'elle à présent.

Le soir arriva et après le diner et la vaisselle, Yumi et Sachiko s'installèrent devant la télévision afin de se changer les esprits, évidemment Sachiko tenait plus à avoir une conversation qu'à regarder la télévision. Yumi riait beaucoup en compagnie de Sachiko et Yoko, elle rangeait ses assiettes qu'elle venait d'essuyer. Elle se dépêcha pour venir rejoindre SA Yumi et s'installer à côté la prenant dans ses bras d'une façon possessive. Sachiko leur sourit, un sourire forcé et elle s'excusa d'avoir sommeil pour partir dans sa chambre.

Yoko en profita pour embrasser Yumi dans le cou, celle-ci fut prise d'une secousse à cause d'un froid qui remontait dans sa colonne vertébrale. Ce n'était pas désagréable cette sensation, la jeune fille se tourna face à Yoko et s'installa sur ses cuisses la chevauchant. Leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser torride jusqu'à ce qu'une voix de sanglot parviennent à leurs oreilles. Yumi voulut briser le baiser, mais Yoko l'en empêcha en l'enlaçant de ses bras jusqu'à ce que Yumi ne la repousse. « Yoko ! Laisse-moi aller voir ce qui ne va pas ! » Dit-elle. Yoko ne sut quoi faire contre cet argument et la laissa aller voir Sachiko.

La jeune femme pleurait à chaudes larmes recroquevillée dans son lit. Yumi se sentit extrêmement mal de la voir souffrir et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le matelas. Elle caressa ses cheveux doucement jusqu'à ce que Sachiko se jette sur elle pour pleurer. Yumi laissa également quelques larmes couler sur ses joues tout en continuant de la consoler. Elle aimait Yoko, mais également Sachiko et ne savait qui choisir en ce moment elle était perdue. Elle ne voulait faire de mal à personne, mais savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre cette situation arriverait forcément.

Yoko se leva du sofa et partit voir comment cela se passait, Yumi caressait les longs cheveux de Sachiko qui s'était endormie dans ses larmes. La jeune femme eut un pincement au cœur en pensant que les deux femmes avaient l'air d'un couple ! Plus que ce qu'elle et Yumi partageait, les gens les prenait pour de simple amie alors que l'image du couple sautait aux yeux pour Sachiko et Yumi.

« Tu me rejoins dans la chambre ? » Demanda Yoko. Yumi fit calmement non de la tête « Elle est épuisée, si je bouge je vais la réveiller ! Je suis désolée Yoko ! » Répondit Yumi. « Très bien, je comprends, à demain…fait de beaux rêves ! » Dit-elle avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement sur le front.


	12. Chapter 12

Yumi regarda Yoko avec pitié. « Je suis désolée Yoko-sama…j'aime Sachiko ! » Ces mots claquèrent dans le visage de Yoko comme une gifle violente l'aurait fait. Elle pouvait sentir son cœur se déchirer douloureusement et ses larmes chaudes commencer à couler le long de ses joues. Yoko se réveilla en sueur et se massa les temps *ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Il avait l'air si réel…* Pensa-t-elle en essayant de se calmer. Elle regarda l'heure qu'affichait son réveil, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle se lève et pourtant, elle n'avait plus sommeil. Elle se retourna sur le matelas avant d'aller voir Yumi, elle ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre et trouva Yumi endormie avec à côté d'elle Sachiko endormie également. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vue, pourquoi avaient-elles à ce point d'être un couple ?

Yoko avança vers Yumi, la découvrit et la souleva dans ses bras, la jeune fille ouvrit un œil ensommeillé. « Que fais-tu Yoko ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée « Je te kidnappe ! » Répondit Yoko en souriant. Heureusement, Yumi était un véritable poids plume qu'elle déposa à ses côtés dans le lit en se serrant contre elle. Yoko avait l'irrésistible envie d'embrasser Yumi et ce même si celle-ci était endormie. Elle pressa plusieurs fois ses lèvres sur les siennes avec tendresse, puis passa à des baisers plus passionnés tandis que sa main caressait la poitrine encore recouverte de tissus de Yumi.

La jeune fille s'éveilla et essaya de protester vainement, l'assaut de Yoko était…agréable. Yoko descendit dans son cou lisse alors que l'une de ses mains s'affairait à défaire la chemise de pyjama de sa petite copine.

« Mmmh ! Yoko… » Protesta Yumi en gémissant face à un tel plaisir qui semblait avoir pris possession de son corps. Yoko ouvrit les yeux, des yeux remplis de désir pour sa petite amie « Yumi…je …pardon ! » Dit-elle, elle s'excusait alors qu'en faites, elle en avait terriblement envie. « Ne t'arrête pas…je veux…enfin…touche moi ! » Répondit Yumi tandis que ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge. Yoko paru surprise l'espace d'un instant avant que les lèvres de Yumi ne touchent les siennes avec tendresse.

Le haut de pyjama de Yumi était à présent complètement retiré, Yoko rompit le baiser pour se rincer l'œil. Elle pouvait sentir une chaleur descendre jusqu'au creux de ses jambes…elle voulait tout de Yumi, maintenant. Yoko embrassa sa petite amie, d'abord avec douceur puis en étant de plus en plus audacieuse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve avec sa langue explorant la bouche de sa petite amie.

Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'un simple baiser pouvait-être aussi bon. Leur langue se caressaient, se suçaient, yoko pouvait entendre les petits gémissements de Yumi et cela l'excitait au plus au point. C'était comme-ci son corps agissait de lui-même, ses mains caressaient les seins de Yumi, voyageait toujours un peu plus bas jusqu'à ce que…

« Aaaaaaawwwwwhh ! » Yumi se cabra en arrière alors qu'une vague de plaisir s'était abattue sur elle. Yoko en resta figée sur place, un immense frisson lui parcourut tout le dos. C'était parce que sa bouche avait été s'aventurer sur le mamelon de Yumi qu'elle avait crié comme ça…

Yoko retenta l'expérience, le téton de sa petite amie durci en bouche, elle jouait avec sa langue et Yumi ne cessait de faire de petits gémissements adorables jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre avec force et en vienne à cogner dans le mur révélant Sachiko.

Yoko se redressa rouge et Yumi, elle cacha sa poitrine avec les couvertures toutes les deux gênées d'avoir une telle intrusion dans leur vie privée. Sachiko était là, plantée comme un clou, sa bouche grande ouverte et une expression de surprise générale.

Yoko soupira, essayant de garder le contrôle d'elle-même ce qui était extrêmement difficile étant donné qu'en ce moment elle avait une irrésistible envie de tordre le cou de Sachiko. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose Sachiko ? » Demanda-t-elle sur un ton étonnamment calme qui contredisait la brutalité qui faisait rage en elle.

« Je…pardonnez-moi je pensais que…enfin Yumi a…excusez-moi ! » S'exclama Sachiko rougissant de plus en plus. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une telle chose pourrait se produire, elle sentit un immense désespoir l'envahir ainsi qu'une pointe de jalousie percé son cœur. C'était injuste, elle aurait dû se trouver à la place de Yoko et Yumi aurait dû gémir de la sorte grâce à elle. Elle baissa la tête blessée dans son amour propre et retourna à sa chambre en grinçant des dents agacées.

Yumi se rhabilla sous les yeux perplexes de Yoko. « Yumi…tu n'as plus envie de…moi ? » Demanda Yoko. Yumi lui sourit avant de dire « j'avoue que…enfin c'est gênant et je pense que l'on devrait attendre d'être complètement seule ! » Répondit-elle. Yoko comprit, si Sachiko n'était pas entrée aussi brusquement dans leur intimité…elles auraient pu s'adonner à leur besoin les plus primaires sans aucune gêne.

Dans la chambre d'à côté Sachiko était assise à même le sol, sa tête posée contre ses bras eux même soutenu par ses genoux. Elle tremblait de colère, Yumi devait être à elle…et se servirait de tous les moyens possible et inimaginable pour que Yumi soit à elle pour toujours. Yoko lui avait volé sa petite sœur…elle l'avait laissé s'éloigner, mais à présent c'était terminé ! Sachiko lui déclarait la guerre et elle ne partirait pas d'ici sans Yumi. Elle était décidée à reconquérir la jeune fille.


	13. Chapter 13

Note de l'auteur: Si vous aimer le genre Yuri je vous invite à aller faire un tour sur Yuri academia ^^

Yoko lança un regard en coin extrêmement froid à Sachiko, mais celle-ci le nia superbement. Quel était la cause de ce regard me demanderez-vous? Eh! Bien rien si ce n'est que depuis plus d'une demi-heure maintenant Sachiko était presque couchée sur la table offrant bien le décolleté de sa poitrine à Yumi qui essayait de regarder partout ailleurs et cela juste pour expliquer une formule de mathématique. Yumi ne lui avait même pas demandé, mais bon… Yoko soupira peut-être se faisait-elle une idée. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec Sachiko dans ses pattes et avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas sauter sur Yumi comme une bête assoiffée…de sexe.

D'ailleurs, rien qu'à le penser, elle sentait tous son corps se préparer à quelque chose qui n'avait pas l'air de venir. Si Sei le savait, elle ne manquerait pas l'occasion de se foutre de sa poire avec des "qu'est-ce que t'attends? Le déluge?" Yoko savait très bien qu'il lui fallait être patiente, Yumi était encore vierge…enfin elle aussi d'ailleurs. Elle préféra se rendre dans la salle de bain et jeta un regard en coin à Yumi avec un sourire espiègle.

"Ma puce…tantôt je me suis cognée dans le dos…tu ne voudrais pas venir me passer de la pommade? J'ai une douleur qui me lance?" Demanda-t-elle. Ok! C'était manipulateur de sa part que de prétexter une chose aussi…enfin bref, en jouant sur la corde sensible de Yumi, elle était certaine de l'attendrir assez que pour quelle vienne à coup sûr. Yumi était naïve et elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de Sachiko pour rejoindre Yoko dans la salle de bain.

Sachiko resta interdite! Que pouvait-elle faire face à une manipulation aussi vile! C'était tellement évidant comme stratégie. Yoko souleva son pull bien haut en se tenant face à Yumi de sorte qu'elle se rince bien l'œil avec son superbe soutien-gorge en dentelle bien remplit.

"Yoko…ce n'était pas au dos que tu avais mal?" Demanda Yumi, Yoko se tourna offrant son dos, Yumi plissa les yeux "Je ne vois rien!" Dit-elle.

" Si, je te jure, regarde mieux…" Répondit Yoko et au moment où Yumi approcha son visage pour inspecter le dos de Yoko, celle-ci se retourna, se baissa et piqua les lèvres de Yumi. Un sourire moqueur envahit son visage alors que Yumi devint rouge comme une tomate. Yoko l'enlaça doucement et la fit reculer jusqu'à ce que la porte ne soit dans son dos.

" J'ai eu envie de faire ça pendant toute la journée…" dit-elle avant de couvrir les lèvres de Yumi avec son doigt et ensuite ses lèvres pour un baiser tendre et langoureux. Ses lèvres gonflées par l'amour et la luxure vinrent se poser dans le cou de Yumi. La jeune fille agrippait avec vigueur l'épaule de Yoko, elle en avait envie également, mais savait que Sachiko n'était pas loin et qu'elle entendrait tous ce qui se passerait dans la salle de bain.

"Yoko…et Sachiko elle pourrait nous…" Avant que Yumi ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Yoko l'avait fait taire avec ses lèvres envahissantes et se permit même d'explorer la cavité buccale de Yumi avec sa langue. Lorsque le baiser fut terminé et que Yoko se détacha des lèvres de Yumi, un regard plein de désir plongeait dans les yeux de Yumi.

" Au diable Sachiko…c'est de toi que j'ai envie!" Affirma-t-elle sur un ton clair alors que sa voix était rauque de désir. Sa main s'aventura sur le devant de l'uniforme de Yumi, son foulard fut dénoué et la tirette de sa robe défaite et enfin…le bout de tissus glissa révélant Yumi avec juste 2 bout de tissus. Un soutien-gorge et une culotte qui ne ferait pas long feu.

De l'autre côté, Sachiko était tétanisée, son oreille collée à la porte de la salle de bain. Elle avait ses poings qui tremblaient. Pourquoi? Comment? Son amour allait passer sa première fois dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre si elle ne faisait rien! Non! Il n'en était pas question! Que pouvait-elle bien faire pour arrêter cette injustice! Pour récupérer Yumi? Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose rapidement.

Ni une ni deux, elle partit en courant vers la cuisine et ouvrit le tiroir de la cuisine. Avait-elle avoir le cran de faire ce qu'elle avait en tête? Il le fallait, elle voulait Yumi coûte que coûte et au péril de sa vie. Armée d'un couteau elle s'entailla bien profondément l'intérieur de la main en couinant "Aïe!"

Yumi entendit un bruit métallique tomber sur le sol, elle força Yoko à rompre le baiser et la poussa pour pouvoir ouvrir la porte. Ne remarquant pas qu'elle était presque dévêtue, elle vit Sachiko avec la main pleine de sang et s'affola.

"Onee-sama! Qu'est-ce qui se passe! Mon dieu Vite Yoko il faut la conduire à l'hôpital! Vite!" Déclara Yumi devenue hystérique.

Yoko regarda Sachiko en grimaçant "ça n'est pas très beau en effet! Je vais te conduire à l'hôpital!" Dit-elle sur un ton acéré. " Je viens avec! Je viens avec!" Déclara Yumi en courant partout. Yoko la prit par les épaules et vint déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de dire "Pas dans cette tenue ma puce!"

Le cerveau de Yumi fit le rapprochement et celle-ci rentra en trombe dans la salle de bain! Juste le temps qu'il fallut à Yoko pour lancer un essuie vaisselle à Sachiko prendre ses clefs et ouvrir la marche. Dans la voiture, le silence était pesant, Sachiko tenait enroulé et appuyé autour de sa blessure l'essuie vaisselle trempé de sang et Yoko essayait de penser à autre chose plutôt qu'à étranglé Sachiko.

Sachiko fut prise directement en charge au urgence…c'est que ça aide d'avoir un nom de famille comme Ogasawara. Yoko l'accompagna dans la salle ou on la recoudrait. "C'est une sale blessure que vous avez là…comment avez-vous réussit à vous entailler de la sorte?" Demanda le médecin tendit qu'il enfonçait l'aiguille dans la chaire de Sachiko. "En coupant du fromage!" Dit-elle pour alibi.

"Tu peux avancer, je vais signer toute la paperasse!" Dit Yoko, Sachiko s'avança doucement vers la sortie et une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, le médecin arriva vers Yoko. "Elle a menti! Un simple accident ménager n'aurait pas fait une entaille aussi nette et profonde! Elle s'est blessée délibérément!" Dit-il.

Yoko sentit la colère ne faire qu'un tour dans ses veines et elle avança d'un air menaçant vers Sachiko avant de lui coller une gifle bien forte sur sa joue. Elle l'avait autrement dit pas loupée d'un pouce et déjà l'endroit rougissait. "Tu es vraiment idiote! Pourquoi as-tu fais-ça? Cela te dérange-t-il à ce point que j'aime Yumi et qu'elle m'aime?" Cria Yoko pleine de colère.

"C'est toi qui es idiote! Si elle est avec toi c'est uniquement parce qu'elle n'a pas pu être avec moi! Tu es un lot de consolation et je la récupérerais quoi qu'il se passe! Bientôt tu la verras partir à mon bras!" Rétorqua Sachiko en se tenant la joue de sa main valide.

" Tu me déçois! Une fois arrivé à l'appartement je veux que tu t'en aille! Tu n'es plus ma sœur! Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de Yumi est-ce clair? Tu l'as assez faites souffrir comme ça!" Répondit Yoko. Elle était triste de la réaction de sa petite sœur, elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Sachiko soit aussi… calculatrice et mal intentionnée.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 12

Yumi ne comprit pas tous de suite ce qu'il était en train de se passer, elle avait saisi brièvement que Youko était très en colère contre Sachiko et que celle-ci allait devoir retourner chez elle. Avant de claquer la porte, la jeune fille avait proféré des menaces en disant à Youko qu'elle n'allait pas en rester là. Yumi avait été impuissante et n'avait pas bougé, n'avait rien dit et maintenant Sachiko était partie furieuse et Youko était assise dans le fauteuil avec un air tout aussi tendu et énervé. Yumi hésitait entre rattraper Sachiko pour qui elle ressentait toujours quelque chose même si c'était infime ou bien rester près de Youko qu'elle aimait et qui lui retournait ses sentiments.

Ce n'était pas la décision la plus facile qu'elle avait à prendre, choisir entre les deux personnes qu'elle aimait et finalement c'est plus par raison qu'autre chose qu'elle s'asseye à côté de Youko et prit sa main dans la sienne. Elle tentait là de l'apaiser en la caressant, elle n'avait aucune envie de l'énerver et de remettre cela sur le tapis une fois encore. Youko parut desserrer les dents au fur et à mesure des caresses de Yumi sur sa main et finit par la prendre par l'épaule pour la serrer tout contre elle et venir lui embrasser le dessus de sa tête avec tendresse.

Une fois de plus, les mots n'avaient pas leur place, les gestes tendres les remplaçaient largement, blottie l'une contre l'autre devant la télévision. Yumi prit conscience que cette fois elles étaient seules, adultes et que si elles commençaient quelque chose, personne ne serait là pour les arrêter cette fois. Yumi eut du mal à avaler et se sentit un peu stressée et mal à l'aise, pourtant il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre elle passe le cap et ait des relations sexuelles avec Youko.

Yumi remarqua la pointe de désir qui brillait avec insistance dans les yeux verts de Youko et hésita un bref instant avant de répondre aux lèvres de Youko qui réclamaient un baiser. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent délicatement sur celle de sa petite amie, ce fut comme si tous d'un coup elle recevait une décharge électrique qui se répandait dans tout son corps. Elle aimait Youko et en ce moment il lui était impossible de résister à sa petite amie qui l'assaillait avec des baisers et des caresses de plus en plus délicates.

Tout d'un coup, Yumi ouvrit ses grands yeux marrons avec surprise et haleta, elle avait clairement senti la main de Youko passer sous ses vêtements. Yumi trouvait cela agréable, mais elle n'était pas habituée à tant de familiarités et bien vite elle se sentit mal à l'aise et brisa le baiser. Yumi essayait de récupérer de l'air avec des respirations rapides et Youko la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Yumi, laisses-toi faire! Je…j'ai envie de toi!" Yumi ouvrit ses yeux encore plus grands lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles de Youko. C'était sa petite amie, alors pourquoi au juste ne pouvait-elle pas se laisser guider par elle? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas? Yumi n'en savait rien peut-être ce n'était pas le bon moment ou bien peut-être essayait-elle de se trouver des excuses pour y échapper.

Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre il faudrait qu'elle se jette à l'eau. Youko était patiente, mais pas à ce point. " Youko! Je t'aime, mais…je ne me sens pas encore prête à sauter le pas!" Dit-elle avec un débit de parole très rapide. La jeune femme aux cheveux cours et sombre continua de la regarder dans les yeux si bien que Yumi pouvait très clairement apercevoir son reflet. Ensuite, Youko partit dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche pendant que Yumi se coucha dans le lit qu'elles partageaient.

Elle se sentait si nulle et cette pensée continua de la hanter durant la nuit alors que Youko était venu la rejoindre et s'était endormi dos à elle. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas? Après-tous des tas de gens le faisaient? C'était naturel pour un couple et c'était des choses de son âge!

Le lendemain, Yumi descendit de la voiture de sa petite amie en silence. Le trajet avait été pénible et lourd à cause du silence pesant. Yumi n'avait pas osé déranger Youko tant elle semblait tendue et pensive sur un sujet qui la tracassait. La jeune fille avait à peine franchit les portes du manoir que Yoshino lui sautait dessus pour la questionner sur des détails croustillants. Yoshino était particulièrement curieuse tout comme la très discrète Shimako qui assistait aussi à l'interview de son amie avec un intérêt à peine caché.

" Je n'ai rien à vous raconter…il ne s'est rien passé!" Yoshino faillit presque cracher ses poumons et faire sortir ses yeux de ses orbites tant elle fut surprise "QUOI?!" S'exclama-t-elle si fort que tout le manoir aurait pu l'entendre, une chance qu'elles n'étaient que toute les trois. Yoshino se leva et plaqua sa main sur son front "mais allons Yumi! Ne va pas me dire que depuis tout ce temps tu n'as pas encore trouvé le courage de lui donner ton corps? N'en as-tu pas envie?" Demanda Yoshino très libérée sur ce sujet depuis qu'elle sortait avec Rei.

"Si bien sûr que j'en ai envie seulement…" Commença Yumi. "Pas possible! Yumi! Tu es encore amoureuse de Sachiko après ce qu'elle t'a fait subir?! Quand comprendras-tu qu'elle ne t'aime pas! Si tu continues à ce rythme tu perdras aussi Youko qui t'aimes et tu vas te retrouver seule!" Informa Yoshino d'une voix plus froide et plus dur qu'à l'accoutumée. Shimako intervint "Yoshino! Ne sois pas si dur, toute cette histoire est encore nouvelle pour Yumi, mais je suis certaine qu'elle fera le bon choix!" Joignant son geste à sa parole elle pressa avec tendresse l'épaule de sa meilleure amie.

Yumi était perdue tiraillée entre son amour pour Sachiko et celui qu'elle ressentait pour Youko, comment était-elle censée choisir? C'était si difficile et si cruel comme choix! Pourquoi elle? Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça! Le reste de la journée fut inintéressante et de toute façon Yumi avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter.

Ce fut durant son trajet de retour aux côtés de Youko qu'elle prit la résolution et ouvrit sa bouche pour lui dire. " Youko! Je…ce soir…tu…fais-moi l'amour!" Elle le dit d'une façon si brutale que Youko faillit perdre le contrôle de son véhicule et fut obligée de s'arrêter sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence pour reprendre ses esprits. Youko la regarda avec inquiétude se demandant si Yumi n'était pas malade d'avoir de tels propos, mais celle-ci n'avait aucun signe d'une quelconque souffrance et paraissait même déterminée.

"Yumi, es-tu certaine? Je veux dire pourquoi me l'annoncer si brutalement qu'est-ce qu'il te prend?" Demanda-t-elle voyant bien que Yumi n'était pas dans son assiette. "Je…j'ai été clair! Nous…ce soir je veux que tu me fasses tienne!" Répéta Yumi rougissant de sa propre audace. Youko croisa ses bras sur son volant et enfonça sa tête sur ses bras avant de se redresser et de se mettre à rire ce qui attira le mauvais regard de Yumi." Qu'est-ce…Pourquoi ris-tu? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de drôle? Je…je suis sérieuse!" Annonça-t-elle pas plus convaincue que cela.

Youko lui caressa les cheveux comme si elle était une enfant et colla son front au siens avant d'y déposer un baiser. "Est-ce que tu as cru que j'étais en colère contre toi? J'étais en colère contre Sachiko…tu sais! Elle a monté ses blessures de toutes pièces pour nous forcer à rompre! Elle t'aime Yumi!" Yumi n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, les derniers mots résonnèrent dans sa tête comme une prière, elle ne pouvait pas s'en défaire. Qu'allait-elle faire? Elle était prise au piège.


	15. Chapter 15

Youko eut à peine terminé son explication qu'elle vit la lueur dans les yeux de Yumi changer, son visage n'affichait plus cette expression et elle avait pour ainsi dire laisser passer sa chance. Elle le savait, elle pouvait le sentir que Yumi aimait encore Sachiko pour la simple et bonne raison que ses yeux n'avaient cette expression de douceur que lorsque le prénom de la jeune femme était mentionné. Youko le savait et pourtant, elle aimait Yumi et elle voulait croire en son amour pour elle, était-ce égoïste de sa part de vouloir Yumi pour elle? Elle était certaine de la rendre heureuse. Sachiko l'avait fait pleurer, elle n'avait jamais fait de mal à Yumi.

"Yumi…est-ce que ça va?" Demanda Youko avant de reprendre la route pour aller chez-elle. Yumi prit quelques secondes pour répondre durant lesquelles ses yeux passèrent par beaucoup d'expressions différentes qui se bousculaient. "Oui!" Répondit-elle simplement sans entrer dans les détails, elle ne voulait pas faire de peine à Youko et donc ne lui livrerait pas le fond de sa pensée.

Youko n'insista pas, que pouvait-elle faire de plus? Elle savait que de toute façon ce serait à Yumi de décider, mais cette situation lui faisait terriblement mal. Yumi, quant à elle resta silencieuse durant le reste du trajet et aussi lorsqu'elles furent rentrées.

Youko la prit dans ses bras tendrement en posant sa tête sur son épaule et lui proposa "tu veux une tasse de thé?" Yumi lui répondit en se défaisant de l'étreinte "je…non, je vais faire mes devoirs c'est gentil!" dit-elle avant de partir s'isoler dans le salon sous les yeux de Youko.

Quelque-chose se brisa à l'intérieur de la jeune femme, son cœur venait d'éclater en mille morceaux et elle avait mal comme jamais de sa vie elle ne l'avait ressenti. Elle n'en pouvait plus de souffrir pour obtenir l'amour de Yumi. Celle-ci ne semblait pas décidée à prendre une décision radicale et l'attente faisait souffrir autant Youko que Sachiko et Yumi. Il y en avait une des trois qui devaient être évincée et Youko serra les poings avant de s'exclamer.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuses à me faire souffrir?" Demanda-t-elle la colère présente sur son visage et les larmes prêtent à jaillirent de ses yeux émeraudes. Yumi referma son sac et se leva pour aller l'enlacer, mais lorsqu'elle l'approcha, Youko se recula et la repoussa violement avec un "non! Ne me touche pas! Tu t'amuses? Est-ce que c'est drôle pour toi?" Demanda-t-elle. Yumi ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais ses mots ne venaient pas.

"Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon amour, un endroit où vivre…et tu ne m'aimes toujours pas! Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour obtenir ton amour?" Demanda-t-elle au bord de la crise de nerf. Yumi leva ses yeux vers elle, ils étaient débordant de larmes "je…je suis désolée Youko…je t'aime…mais…mais…" Yumi avait commencé à sangloté.

Youko reprit son sang-froid automatiquement, qu'avait-elle fait? Comment avait-elle pu être aussi méchante envers la jeune fille qu'elle aimait? Elle s'en approcha et lui caressa la joue délicatement en essuyant ses larmes tout en collant son front contre le siens et en lui répétant en boucle "non…ne pleure pas! Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, ne pleure pas!" Elle finit par l'embrasser avec amour.

Ce fut un baiser salé de leurs larmes qui se mêlaient tout comme leur langues, un baiser remplit de sentiments diverses. Youko frotta le dos de Yumi et se sentit vraiment heureuse lorsque la frêle jeune fille entoura son cou de ses petits bras. Youko quant à elle passa une main sur la nuque de Yumi et poussa sur sa tête pour que leurs lèvres restent collées.

Youko eut l'impression qu'elle devenait presque folle lorsque Yumi laissa échapper un petit gémissement étouffé. La jeune femme plus âgée laissa une de ses mains caresser lentement le corps de Yumi et finalement passer sous les vêtements pour sentir sa peau bien chaude. Un désir montait à l'intérieur du couple. Youko souleva Yumi par ses cuisses et se rendit dans sa chambre on ne sait pas par quel miracle en portant yumi. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de refermer la porte, de toute façon, elles étaient seules et Youko déposa Yumi sur le matelas délicatement avant de venir se coucher sur elle.

Youko se mit à déposer de petits baisés fiévreux le long du cou mince et long de sa partenaire avant de défaire le nœud de son uniforme. La jeune fille frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de Yumi venir passer sous ses vêtements et lui caresser le bas du dos. La jeune femme ne se contrôlait plus et elle enleva les vêtements de Yumi avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle voyait Yumi nue et s'offrant à elle, la jeune fille était magnifique, sa peau satinée, ses cheveux brun éparpillés autour de sa tête, ses seins donc les tétons étaient parfaitement dressés et semblaient attendre que quelqu'un ne les touches.

Le plus impressionnant c'était son visage ses lèvres rouges entrouvertes avec une respiration rapide, ses yeux brillant de désir et de passion et ses joues arborant une belle couleur rouge. Youko se redressant à présent à cheval sur Yumi et retira ses propres habits pour dévoiler sa nudité à la jeune fille. Elle put discerner des flammes de passion s'allumer dans ses yeux couleur noisettes.

Elle se coucha prenant appuis sur ses avant-bras et colla son corps nu contre celui de Yumi. Youko l'embrassa d'abord avec fougue avant de laisser une de ses mains caresser la joues de Yumi puis descendre le long de son cou pour venir saisir une de ses houle à pleine main délicatement et sentir le téton durci de Yumi au creux de sa paume chaude. Elle entendit le petit halètement de plaisir que lui avait donné Yumi et cela l'encouragea à aller plus loin.

Leur corps bougeaient et frottait l'un contre l'autre à un rythme régulier, leurs respirations se mêlaient avec forme. Yumi et Youko étaient occupées à faire l'amour pour la première fois et avec douceur. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots, l'une comme l'autre connaissait leur sentiment. Leur corps s'était recouvert d'une petite pellicule de sueur.

Bientôt Youko laissa sa main venir reposer entre les jambes de Yumi, caresser sa fente avant de finalement y pénétrer doucement venant titiller le bouton de chair qui n'attendait que cela et en retour, elle entendit un gémissement guttural sortir de la bouche de Yumi. C'était un endroit chaud et humide et Youko continua de le caresser, elle aussi émerveillée de voir Yumi dans tous ses états, elle était magnifique. Bientôt la chambre laissa passer un cris de plaisir intense.


End file.
